Conventionally, as one of the technologies that calculate a route (hereinafter, referred to as new route) on which a vehicle newly travels, using a route (hereinafter, referred to as past route) on which the vehicle traveled in the past, it has been proposed to calculate the new route using a part including at least a departure point or a destination of the past route when a departure point or a destination of the new route completely matches the departure point or the destination of the past route (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2005-98904).